Breach Racket Blowout
Breach Racket Blowout is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh makes a picture of a ship while Gloomy tries to commit suicide again. Roles Starring *Josh *Gloomy Featuring *Petunia *Lumpy *Howdy *Russell Appearances *Buck and Chuck *Clam *Elliott Plot The gang has fun playing at the beach, all except Gloomy who sits alone behind a wall. Josh chases Petunia until he bumps into a side of a big blue canvas. Josh sees a cruise liner out in the water. He remembers having scissors and a staple gun in his pocket, and sees a bag of plastic. Thus, Josh gains an idea for another big picture. With this activity going on at the blue canvas, Gloomy couldn't concentrate. Wanting to be alone, Gloomy sets off, but sees the water on the beach. He steps in the water and tries to drown himself. However, Lumpy the lifeguard puts him back in the shallow end. Lumpy heads back to his lifeguard tower and dozes off. Meanwhile, Russell tries catching fish from a dock. Howdy appears and decides to show off by catching a fish himself. He throws his lasso in the water and, to Russell's shock, pulls in a manta ray. Russell declares a pirate-versus-cowboy fishing contest. Russell tosses his hook, which pops a floatie Elliott is sleeping on, causing Elliott to sink in the water. Howdy tosses his lasso and catches Clam by the neck, then decapitates him as he pulls. Gloomy is angered that he isn't getting any pain. He soon sees a shark warning sign and gets an idea. Back on the shore, Josh puts finishing touches on his ship picture while Petunia watches him. Gloomy comes up to Josh and asks for something sharp. Josh gets a staple and hands it to him. Gloomy steps back into the water and uses the staple to cut his arm. A drop of blood hits the water and a shark's fin immediately comes toward the beach. Gloomy closes his eyes and holds out his arms waiting to be eaten. Russell and Howdy spot the shark and decide to end the contest by seeing who can catch it first. Howdy pulls out his rifle and puts massive amounts of gun powder in it. Russell brings in his cannon and does the same. As they waste a barrel of gun powder, a smoking cigar falls in the barrel. A huge explosion occurs and blows the shark away just before it could get to Gloomy. The shark lands on the shore and tears into Buck and Chuck. Josh and Petunia see the shark and try to run. Josh trips over his staple gun and impales the scissors through his eyes. The burning barrel of gun powder hits the canvas and causes it to collapse on Petunia. Lumpy wakes up and sees the shark climbing up his tower. He jumps off to escape, only to get impaled on a beach umbrella. The shark then flops on the ground before dying from lack of water. Gloomy opens his eyes and realizes everyone died but him, causing him to get an angry look on his face. Moral "Don't go off the deep end!" Deaths #Elliott drowns (death not seen). #Clam is decapitated by Howdy's lasso. #Russell and Howdy die in the explosion. #Buck and Chuck are ripped to bits by the shark. #Josh impales his eyes with scissors. #Petunia is crushed by the collapsing canvas. #Lumpy is impaled on the chest by a beach umbrella. #The shark dies from lack of water. Injuries #Gloomy makes a cut in his arm with a staple. Trivia *This is the first time Russell and Howdy encounter each other. *Ironically, Gloomy is the only character in the episode to survive (not counting the unseen people on the cruise liner, though the person who threw the cigar in the barrel is likely to have died in the explosion). *Elliott's death was confirmed by the writers. *When Gloomy tried to drown himself, his face make-up didn't wash off. Though it is probably waterproof. *The ship picture is seen again in the first episode of Series 11 of Josh's Big Picture Showcase along with a clipper made out of wood, tarp and water and a portrait of Pierce. In the spinoff, the co-host (The Owl) commented on it and decided to show his stapled plastic picture. It was a piece of red crumpled plastic. Owl was upset because he had only one piece of plastic. *Coincidentally, The ship picture has the same music as the Fan picture from "I'm a Fan of You!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor